A WHOLE LOTTA TROUBLE
by Slinky Thief
Summary: Jumba creates three new experiments with unusual powers, and they cause some problems around the house. Well, thats Jumba for ya.Jumba and Stitch rule!Please read and review.


A Whole Lotta Trouble.

**I don't own Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, or pleakley. I do own 617 aka Greensprout, 622 aka Morph and 618 aka Duke. I designed, named and coloured them myself.**

"I can't believe we lost to Myrtle." said Lilo sadly. Jumba's a great soccer goalie, but Myrtle had his goal made twice his size." she turned to a

small blue creature walking along behind her. "Stitch, are you listening to me?"

The little alien looked up. "Ih." he said. This meant 'yes' or 'yeah'.

"And Rueben had his mind on sandwiches."

"Ih."

"And Pleakley kept tripping over."

"Ih."

"And Digger kept digging holes."

"Ih."

"So, starting tomorrow, we're gonna practice longer and harder."

"Okay." said Stitch. He started dribbling the soccer ball, but kicked it a little too hard, and it rolled along the path. He was about to chase after

it when a weird creature appeared out of the bushes. It was about Stitch's size, had green fur, small pointy ears and two long antennae that protruded from

just behind it's nose and hung over the back of it's head and curled slightly at the end.

"Look Lilo! Experiment 617!" Stitch whispered ecitedly. He knew all six hundred and twenty five experiments - he was one himself and he would often

watch Jumba when he was working on them.

Suddenly, 617 was joined by another experiment. It had red and orange fur, large doglike ears, two little blunt teeth that stuck over it's bottom lip and

the lower part of it's body zig-zaged down into a point. It hovered in the air for a few seconds, then landed on the ground next to 617 and it's feet

appeared.

"It's 622!" Stitch informed Lilo. He was getting more and more excited by the minute.

Lilo shook her head. "This is bad." she said.

Stitch looked at her. "Why? Don't you like cousins?

"I like your cousins, Stitch, but Jumba shouldn't be activating them. Let's get them back home before they cause trouble or somebody sees them.

Stitch nodded, and spoke to 617 and 622 in alien and convinced them to follow him and Lilo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jumba!"

Lilo and Stitch ran into the kitchen with 617 and 622 where they found Nani. She was washing dishes.

"Nani, have you seen Jumba?" Lilo asked her.

"No Lilo." she answered. She turned around and saw the two experiments standing with Stitch and she screamed.

Stitch, 617 and 622 blocked their ears.

"What are they?!" demanded Nani. She was backed up against the counter. "And what are they doing in my kitchen!?

Lilo took a deep breath. "These are more experiments. This is 617," she pointed at 617. "And this is 622. We found them down the road and we _really_ need to see Jumba, so can you _please_ tell us where he is?"

"Check his lab." said Nani, not taking her eyes off the experiments. Lilo and Stitch ran out of the kitchen. 617 followed them, and 622 watched Nani with curiosity as it walked past. It stopped in the doorway and looked at Nani. "H..Hello." it said.Nani screamed again and it ran to catch up with Lilo.

"Jumba! Jumba!" cried Lilo. She and Stitch were banging their fists on the lab door. 622 and 617 stood nearby watching.

Swoosh! The lab door slid open and there stood Jumba in a lab coat and goggles. "Little Girl? Stitch? Your the ones making racket?

"Ih." said Stitch. "Jumba, we find more cousins."

Jumba looked at Stitch confused. "What?"

"We found more experiments, Jumba!" said Lilo, pointing at 617 and 622. "Have you been making more experiments?"

Jumba looked at the little aliens standing in front of him. Yes, they did belong to him, but he didn't want Lilo or Stitch to know that. "Ha, that would be irrisponsible. I would not be making experiments without your knowing."

Lilo wasn't buying it and she raised an eyebrow. "Jumba."

Jumba looked nervous. "Um...I have not been making experiments. I have been..." he gave up. "Okay, I did make experiments. Experiments 617 and 622. 617 is programed to make plants grow at alarming rate and maybe even tangle people up." he smiled cheekily. "622 is programed to turn into different objects and confuse people, but anything he turns into is red and orange."

Lilo sighed. "Jumba, you know your not allowed to make more experiments."

Stitch nodded.

Jumba folded his arms"I know, I know. No more experiments. I am only making two." he smiled. It would've been convincing if a brown creature with six arms, small ears and smallantennae hadn't run between his legs. He slumped his shoulders. "Experiment 618. Programed to lift pictures off paper and make them 3D."

618 ran over to 622 and 617 and playfully jumped on them and they began to wrestle.

Lilo watched them. "Jumba, how come they're not out causing trouble."

"It might be taking some time for their programing to be taking effect."

Stitch looked up at Jumba. "Like meega?" he asked.

Jumba nodded. "Yes Stitch. Your destructive programing didn't start taking effect until you were on Island with Little Girl."

Lilo looked back to where the experiments were playing, but they had vanished. "Hey, where'd the experiments go?"  
Jumba shrugged. "Don't be looking at me, I did not see where they were going."

Stitch's ears drooped. "Cousins lost!"

"Don't be silly Stitch. All we have to do is find them. Let's go home and see it they're there."

Stitch cheered up. "Ih."

Jumba turned and started walking back into his lab, but Lilo stopped him. "Where are you going Jumba?"

"Errm...I am having Evil Genius work to do." he replied

"Naga." said Stitch. "Jumba help us find cousins.

Jumba turned back to Lilo. She put on a cute face, causing him to give in. Everyone in Lilo's family knew that Jumba was a big softie deep, deep down, but they all loved him. "Okay, Little Girl. Lead the way."

Lilo gave her adpoted Uncle a big hug, then they started walking towards their house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilo, Stitch and Jumba walked into the kitchen, only to find Nani huddled in a corner screaming in fear - 617 had used it's mindwaves to turn a sunflower into a huge

plant-monster.

Jumba bent down and whispered in Lilo's ear. "Has Bigger Girl lost her marbles?" He didn't find the huge plant scary at all, and didn't know why Nani was so scared.

"Jumba, do something!" cried Lilo

Jumba walked over to 617 and picked it up in a large, meaty hand, breaking it's concentration, and the plant turned back into a sunflower. "You should not be doing that 617, or Bigger Girl will be beating you over head with fryingpan."

617 laughed. "Meega sorry." he jumped out of Jumba's hand and scampered over to Nani. "Meega sorry."

Nani glared at Jumba. "I'll kill you if I find anymore experiments!"

Lilo and Stitch looked up at Jumba. He looked extreamly uncomfortable. "There's two more experiments." Stitch told Nani. "618 and 622. We'll be finding the place where they belong."

Nani sighed in frustration. "Great, more aliens to run rampant."

At this minute, Pleakley entered the kitchen and heard what Nani had said. "What?!? There's _more _aliens? I wonder where they came from." He said sarcastically, looking at Jumba out of the corner of his eye.

"Jumba make them!" said Stitch happily. "Stitch has more cousins!"

Pleakley punched Jumba on the arm. "How many times do I have to tell you, Jumba? Your not allowed to be activating any more experiments!"

Jumba opened his mouth to answer, but he didn't get to because 622 and 618 both jumped on his back, causing him to fall flat on his stomach. "Gabba?" they asked.

"Really." said Pleakley. Jumba propped his head up on his elbow, and mocked Pleakley. "You is being such a worry wart." he said, getting up, but 622 and 618 were still sitting on his back, and their claws left long rips in his lab coat when their weight pulled them down.

Jumba took off his coat to inspect the rips. "You are both being lucky that I am having more than one lab coat." he said, putting it in the bin.

Suddenly,PEEYOW! A shot from a plasma cannon flew through the kitchen, leaving a big hole in the wall. Nani looked around the corner into the lounge room. 617 was playing with one of Jumba's plasma cannons. He pulled the trigger again, sending another blast through the roof. Nani raced into the room and snatched the gun out of 617's hands. "Give me that!!" she shouted. She turned to Jumba. "How many times have I told you, Jumba, not to leave your toys lying around where Lilo or any experiments can play with them?!?"

"Uhh...exactly 5. And is not toy."

Pleakley shook his head. "That wasn't a question that needed an answer." he whispered. "Nani was saying 'Don't leave your guns lying all over the place.'

Jumba shrugged. "This Earth language is confusing."

622 laughed, reminding everyone that he, 617 and 618 were still in the room.

Lilo turned to them. "We still need to name them." she said to Stitch.

"Ih."

The 3 experiments looked up at Lilo hopefuly, awaiting the names that they would receive.

Lilo knelt down in front of 617. "So, you like to make plants grow." she said. 617 nodded its head vigirously. "Ih."

"We'll call you Greensprout."

617 clapped his hands.

Lilo turned to 622. "You like to turn into dirrerent things, so, we'll call you Morph."

"Ih" he said.

"And lastly," she turned to 618. "You like to bring pictures off paper and make them 3D. We'll call you..." she paused. "I can't think of a name."

618 hung his head.

"Duke." came a voice from behind her. It was Stitch. "His name Duke."

"Duke. I like that." said Lilo. So did 618.

"Now all you have to d is find the place where they belong." piped up Pleakley.

"we do tomorrow." said Stitch yawning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilo, Nani Jumba Lilo,Stitch and Pleakley awoke the next day to a volley of alien insults. Rueben had come up from Gantu's ship for ingredients for some sandwiches, and Duke had squirted tomato sauce and mustard at him, and now he was really mad. "Meega nala qweesta!!"

"What's going on?" asked Nani sleepily. Jumba, Pleakley, Lilo and Stitch apeared behind her.

"He squirted me with sauce and mustard." said Rueben angrily. "I came here to get some stuff for sandwiches, and he squirts me!"

Jumba stepped forward. "Is okay 625. 618 is finding place were he belong today. He be no trouble." He handed 625 a towel, and he wiped the sauce off his fur.

Lilo yawned. "I think we'd better get to work."

"Ih." said Stitch, and they went to get ready. After a rushed (and messy) breakfast, Lilo and Stitch took Duke, Greensprout and Morph out to find the one place were they belong.

They began with Greensprout. They took him to the local Florists, and showed the manager Greensprout's plant growing skills. The manager was more than happy to adopt him.

"One down, two to go." said Lilo. She'd brought them all icecreams and they were sitting on a bench eating them.

"I don't know where Duke or Morph belong." she said, popping the last bit of icecream cone in her mouth. "Maybe Mrs. Hasagowa will take them in."

"Ih." agreed Stitch. His icecream had melted all over the pavement, and he was now licking it up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, arn't they adorable." exclaimed Nrs. Hasagowa, hugging Duke and Morph. She was used to adopting many legged 'cats' after Lilo and Stitch first gave her an experiment and told her that it had a rare genetic disease.

"So you'll take them?" asked Lilo.

"Of course!"

"Their names are Duke and Morph." Stitch informed her. Mrs Hasagowa nodded and thanked Lilo and Stitch, then ushered Duke and Morph inside.

"Well thats it." said Lilo as they walked home. "Greensprout, Morph and Duke have found the place where they belong."

"Ih"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...And that means, no more activating experiments."

Jumba nodded. "Do not need to be worrying. This Evil Genuis won't be making any more experiments."

Lilo raised an eyebrow. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Lilo left the ship, sure that Jumba wouldn't make any more experiments. Sadly, she didn't see her adopted Uncle cross his fingers behind his back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked my story. Tell me what you think.


End file.
